


and expectations she won't meet

by gxldentrio



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emails, F/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldentrio/pseuds/gxldentrio
Summary: Katara’s organic chemistry TA is an asshole ----- or is he?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 162
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened.  
> 1\. Everything is written and edited and I'm planning on posting a new chapter every couple of days.  
> 2\. There will be mentions of alcohol use and drunk texting, so keep that in mind if it makes you uncomfortable to read about it.  
> 3\. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to my babe Rhi who was my #1 champ through this even though she doesn’t even ship the same stuff I do. I love u forever.

From: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

To: zuko6645@omashu.university.com

Subject: OChem I help

Hi Zuko. I’m sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could send me the spreadsheet for the next project? I had to miss Professor Piandao’s class on tuesday and so I never got the information.

Thank you so much in advance.

Katara

  
  


From: zuko6645@omashu.university.com

To: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

Subject: OChem I help

Hi Katara. Maybe if you bothered to attend class you’d have all the necessary information regarding the project. 

Anyway, here are the documents you asked for. Try not to make a habit out of this.

Zuko

Attachments: Week01.spreadsheet; OChemI2020.syllabus

\-----

_Katara_ _to_ _the gaang:_ Oh my GOD

 _Aang:_ what is it katara??

 _Katara:_ My ochem TA is SO annoying.

 _Suki:_ what happened?

 _Katara:_ OK SO

 _Katara:_ You know how I had to drive Gran Gran to her doctor’s appt on tuesday?

 _Katara:_ *screenshot*

 _Suki:_ Omg so rude

 _Katara:_ I thought the entire point of TAs was to make everyone’s lives easier?? I’m pressed

 _Katara:_ “Maybe if you bothered to attend class”???? The AUDACITY

 _Sokka:_ RUDE

 _Aang:_ maybe you could email him and explain why you couldn’t be there? 

_Aang:_ im sure hed understand??

 _Katara:_ Absolutely Not

\-----

_@paintedlady tweeted:_ jackass ta strikes AGAIN omg

 _@kyoshi replied:_ what happened this time???

@ _paintedlady:_ apparently i’m lazy and a slacker and a flirt??? I was just lending haru A PENCIL

 _@paintedlady:_ i’m getting too riled up, i’ll facetime you

\-----

_Suki to the gaang:_ katara please control your brother

 _Katara:_ What why

 _Katara:_ @Sokka what did you DO

 _Suki:_ he got a cat

 _Sokka:_ They were having an adoption event in the engineering building!! Was I supposed to ignore it??

 _Katara:_ YES!!!

 _Katara:_ YOU ARE ALLERGIC

 _Sokka:_ So??? I could get an epipen

 _Katara:_ That’s NOT how it works!!

 _Sokka:_ I have watched all of grey’s with you three times

 _Sokka:_ I basically have a phd

 _Katara:_ I’m gonna tell dad

 _Sokka:_ NO

 _Aang:_ i could keep him for u!!! I think he and appa would get along rly well :DD

 _Sokka:_ YOU WOULD??????

 _Aang:_ yea ofc!!!

 _Katara:_ Well?

 _Sokka:_ Well what

 _Katara:_ Can I at least see a photo of him??

 _Sokka:_ *picture*

 _Sokka:_ His name is momo!!!

 _Katara:_ What a cute little guy!!!!!!

 _Suki:_ you have one (1) braincell between the three of you

\-----

_Katara to the gaang:_ @Suki Could you come over?

 _Suki:_ yes ofc

 _Suki:_ what’s up?

 _Katara:_ I have a date! Don’t know what to wear

 _Suki:_ oooooooo spill

 _Katara:_ His name is Jet, I met him in the library

 _Suki:_ will be there in 10 minutes xoxo

 _Sokka:_ Jet is suck a fuckboy name, I hate him already

 _Suki:_ shut up

 _Katara:_ Yeah what she said

\-----

_Aang to the gaang:_ how’s the date going katara?

 _Katara:_ Actually, it’s already over

 _Katara:_ It was SO BAD

 _Katara:_ We agreed to meet in the dining hall and then walk to the restaurant since it was close to campus

 _Katara:_ You know, the Bosco Burger in the Middle Ring? 

_Sokka:_ I’ve been dying to go there

 _Katara:_ Right?? Anyway

 _Katara:_ Right off the bat he tells me he’s a men’s rights activist and that I was lucky I was with him because my outfit was too ~provocative and I could get myself hurt??

 _Suki:_ oh boy

 _Katara:_ And THEN, he proceeded to tell me how hot I looked 

_Katara:_ And the worst part is I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO EAT THE STUPID BURGER

 _Katara:_ I just left

 _Suki:_ give me 20 minutes and I’ll come by with snacks

 _Katara:_ And booze?

 _Suki:_ that too <3

 _Aang:_ im guessing this is a girl’s night type of situation right?

 _Aang:_ i mean i feel like uve def heard enough from Men™ tonight

 _Katara:_ Damn right you are Aang

 _Katara:_ Tx for understanding! You’re a sweetheart <3 

\-----

_Aang to the gaang_ : had the absolute weirdest dream

 _Sokka_ : Do Tell

 _Aang_ : so u know how prof zhao is 200% horrible and

 _Aang_ : well hes making us do this presentation

 _Aang_ : i wont get into it bcs its terrible but anyway in my dream i slept through it and got to class late

 _Aang_ : but then he told everyone I forgot my pants

 _Aang_ : and i had

 _Aang_ : then u know how in wizards of waverly place they have those weird squiggly transitions

 _Aang_ : well that happened and then he turned into a fire breathing hippo cow hybrid and i woke up from the shock of it

 _Sokka_ : Well 

_Sokka_ : This hippo cow hybrid

 _Sokka_ : What did it look like?

 _Katara_ : Like a mix between a hippo and a cow I assume?????

 _Sokka_ : But what were the defining Features

 _Aang_ : im not sure how to explain but jin from my ethics class is great at drawing

 _Aang_ : i could ask her for a sketch

 _Sokka:_ Do it

 _Sokka:_ I double dare you

\-----

_Katara:_ Sukiiiiiii he’s so annoying omg

 _Suki:_ are we really talking abt zuko again

 _Katara:_ The WORST

 _Suki:_ god we /are talking abt zuko again

 _Katara:_ I can’t help it!!! He’s just so AWFUL

 _Katara:_ He keeps doing these random checkups on our lab notebooks

 _Katara:_ And for some reason I am always stuck in the fume hood when it happens and so he never sees mine

 _Katara:_ And I always end up having to stay behind after class to show him and prof Piandao that I DID do the prep work thank you very much

 _Suki:_ 1) FUME HOOD

 _Suki:_ 2) have you considered that maybe

 _Suki:_ just maybe

 _Suki:_ it’s a coincidence??

 _Katara:_ It’s 2020, coincidences don’t exist Suki. Keep up with the times pls

 _Suki:_ what other legitimate reason could there be?

 _Katara:_ Um I missed class one day and he immediately branded me as uninterested and lazy???

 _Katara:_ He wants me to FAIL???

 _Suki:_ that does not sound legit and you know it

 _Suki:_ but more importantly: what is a fume hood!!!!

 _Katara:_ Oh it’s like this open cupboard for you to handle the fumes and stuff

 _Suki:_ i think you’ve been exposed to too many fumes

 _Katara:_ Make no mistake, Suki. Zuko wouldn’t give me a cup of water if I was on FIRE

 _Suki:_ that’s not how the hsm quote goes

 _Katara:_ It still served its purpose didn’t it?

 _Suki:_ two idiots arguing about sexual tension???? yes it did

 _Katara:_ I’m not even going to dignify that with a response

 _Suki:_ no you wouldn’t

\-----

_Jet:_ u up

 _Jet:_ so ur just not gonna reply uh?

 _Katara:_ Jet. I left 15 minutes into our date. HOW did you not get the point.

 _Jet:_ oops wrong number

 _Jet:_ also since we’re here

 _Jet:_ ur friend with the hair and the eyeliner. is she single or what?

 _Katara:_ BYE

\-----

_@paintedlady tweeted:_ As Michael said, birth is a curse and existence is a prison

 _@avataraang replied:_ so ur sick too uh?

 _@paintedlady:_ What do you mean too?

 _@avataraang:_ sokka has taken at least 4 tylenols this morning

 _@paintedlady:_ @boomerangguy SOKKA that’s SO bad omg

 _@boomerangguy:_ I hope the sinkhole opens up again and swallows me whole - another great michael quote

 _@avataraang:_ good place rewatch at our place after class?

 _@paintedlady:_ yes please

\-----

_Katara to the gaang:_ Have any of you seen my wallet???

 _Katara:_ I’ve looked everywhere for it and I can’t find it anywhere

 _Suki:_ when was the last time you saw it? have you tried asking security if anyone turned it in?

 _Katara:_ I don’t even remember! But no, no one has turned it in yet

 _Katara:_ UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i should have just stayed in bed this morning

 _Aang:_ dont worry katara, well help u find it

 _Katara:_ It has all of my cards and stuff and there’s a picture of mom and I really want it back

 _Aang:_ where r u rn? 

_Aang:_ ill meet u there and we can ask around

 _Katara:_ Thanks Aang

 _Katara:_ I’m outside the dining hall

 _Aang:_ ok ill be right there

\-----

_Sokka:_ So Suki

 _Suki:_ yes

 _Sokka:_ Apparently it turns out Zuko is in my biomaterials class

 _Suki:_ zuko?

 _Suki:_ katara’s enemy TA zuko?

 _Sokka:_ Yes that’s the one

 _Suki:_ is he as bad as she says or is she exaggerating™ as usual

 _Sokka:_ He’s kind of thorny but not that bad

 _Sokka:_ Like a bit awkward sure, but not Evil

 _Sokka:_ In a scale of 1-10 how much would she hurt me if I invited him for movie night

 _Suki:_ twelve

\-----

_Unknown number:_ Hi Katara, Zuko here. I just wanted to let you know you left your wallet in the lab this morning. I’m sorry for snooping but I was hoping I’d figure out who it belonged to and, uh, guess I did. It was good thinking on your part to leave your contact information in there.

 _Unknown number:_ Anyway, I can just hold on to it until our next class, or if you need it sooner we can meet up and I’ll just bring it with me. Let me know what you want to do. - Zuko

 _Katara:_ Hey Zuko. Thank you so much!!!!! You can’t imagine how relieved I am. I’m heading to the library in like 10 minutes if you want to meet there? If that doesn’t work for you it’s totally fine, I’m just really happy someone found it

 _Zuko:_ That works for me. I’ll see you there. - Zuko

\-----

_Aang:_ katara have you found your wallet yet?

 _Katara:_ I have!!! Someone found it and texted me. I’m heading off to get it rn

 _Aang:_ need any company???

 _Katara:_ That’s ok, but thank you! It’ll just be like 5mins

\-----

_Katara:_ Hi, I just got to the library. Are you here yet? I can’t find you

 _Katara:_ Oh, it’s Katara btw

 _Katara:_ From ochem

 _Zuko:_ I know, I saved your number. Hope that’s okay.

 _Zuko:_ I’m by the Thermodynamics section. Big midterm next week.

 _Katara:_ I’ll be quick, promise

 _Zuko:_ No, it’s fine.

 _Zuko:_ I could use the distraction.

 _Katara:_ :)

\-----

_Katara:_ I think I may have a problem

 _Suki:_ spill

 _Katara:_ Zuko is actually kind of. DARE I SAY it

 _Katara:_ Cute?

 _Suki:_ this is not new information katara isjdaksjakl

 _Katara:_ *kim kardashian gif* Don’t be fucking rude

 _Suki:_ *pleading face emoji*

 _Suki:_ i’m sorry, i’ll behave

 _Katara:_ GOOD

 _Katara:_ So apparently I was so out of it last week that I left my wallet in the lab. Zuko found it and texted me abt it

 _Suki:_ and this is what finally made u see the light?

 _Katara:_ Let me finish oh my GOD

 _Suki:_ i’m sorry ok go right ahead

 _Katara:_ We met up in the library so he could give it to me and he was SO AWKWARD. But in like an endearing sort of way?

 _Katara:_ Anyway he had a midterm coming up and so we ended up just sitting at the same table and studying for a while

 _Katara:_ He smelled really nice.

 _Suki:_ *heart eyes emoji*

 _Katara:_ I still hate him though

 _Suki:_ i smell enemies to lovers

 _Katara:_ You smell Sokka’s dirty socks

 _Suki:_ touche

\-----

_Suki:_ she might not murder you after all

 _Sokka:_ nICE

\-----

_@paintedlady tweeted:_ I can’t do it

 _@kyoshi replied:_ do what??

 _@paintedlady:_ I can’t stop rewatching love actually

 _@boomerangguy:_ Katara it is MARCH

 _@paintedlady:_ LOL your point??

_@paintedlady tweeted:_ we stan ONE prime minister

 _@boomerangguy replied:_ your hypothetical boner for hugh grant is disturbing

 _@kyoshi:_ bold of you to assume it’s not a real one

\-----

From: zuko6645@omashu.university.com

To: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

Subject: OChem I class

Hi Katara. About that question on the Wolff-Kishner reaction you asked in class, I checked afterwards and you were right, it’s the intermediate species that is protonated by the water molecule. I’ve let Professor Piandao know and he’s going to review your assignment. 

Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help.

Zuko

PS: I didn’t know your grandmother had to go to the hospital. Again, I’m sorry for having assumed the worst. I’m not always the best when it comes to jumping to conclusions, but I’m working on it.

From: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

To: zuko6645@omashu.university.com

Subject: OChem I class

Hey Zuko. You have my number now, you could have just texted me this.

But thank you! I really appreciated that you took the time to let me know.

Katara

PS: No harm done. You’ll just have to make it up to me with more study sessions. It really helped me the other day, so thanks.

\-----

_Sokka to the gaang:_ KATARA

 _Katara:_ YES SOKKA

 _Sokka:_ DID YOU KNOW GRAN GRAN GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND

 _Aang:_ gran gran still got it!!

 _Katara:_ WHAT 

_Katara:_ WHEN

 _Katara:_ HOW

 _Suki:_ why are you two always yelling oh my god

 _Katara:_ I NEED TO CALL DAD

 _Aang:_ tell hakoda hi for me!!

 _Suki:_ i love you guys but you’re giving me a headache

 _Suki:_ come on aang let’s go get fro-yo

 _Aang:_ oooo can i get sprinkles on mine

 _Suki:_ sure why not

 _Aang:_ nice

 _Sokka:_ WHY ARE NONE OF YOU BOTHERED BY THIS

\-----

_Aang to the gaang:_ hey what should we watch for movie night this week

 _Katara:_ Love actually

 _Suki:_ no

 _Sokka:_ NO

 _Aang:_ no

 _Katara:_ @Aang HEY YOU ASKED

 _Aang:_ u saw it just last week!!!!

 _Katara:_ LOL your point?

 _Sokka:_ I have an idea!

 _Aang:_ yea?

 _Sokka:_ We should watch lion king 2 and take a shot anytime Katara cries

 _Suki:_ absolutely not

 _Suki:_ i was hoping i could make it to the end of the night without ending up in the emergency room

 _Katara:_ I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 _Katara:_ AND ALSO I’m sorry but we’re not watching Iron Man again

 _Aang:_ we could watch spirited away

 _Sokka:_ OR IT

 _Suki:_ you are impossible

 _Suki:_ we are ALL watching wall-e and we are ALL going to cry ok??

 _Katara:_ Yes Suki

 _Aang:_ yes suki

 _Sokka:_ Yes suki

\-----

_Suki:_ heads up your brother is friends with zuko

 _Katara:_ WHAT

 _Suki:_ he’s thinking of inviting him to movie night sometime

 _Katara:_ W H A T

 _Suki:_ *when worlds collide meme*

 _Katara:_ Is it just me or does this feel at least a little bit wrong

 _Suki:_ you cant seriously still hate him that much

 _Katara:_ Look I definitely Feel things

 _Katara:_ I can’t decide if they’re good or bad though

 _Katara:_ It’s the hands

 _Suki:_ ah yes

 _Suki:_ very troublesome

 _Suki:_ p&p 2005 hand clench

 _Katara:_ Don’t get me started on THAT

 _Suki:_ ok fine i wont

 _Katara:_ Hey

 _Katara:_ Suki

 _Katara:_ Sukiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _Katara:_ Oh come ON

 _Suki_ : i am in class

 _Katara:_ Irrelevant

 _Katara:_ SUKI

 _Suki:_ WHAT

 _Katara:_ Later do you wanna order dumplings and watch p&p

 _Katara:_ Maybe get drunk to One Direction?

 _Suki:_ yes pls

\-----

_Sokka to the gaang:_ Sad news time

 _Sokka:_ Yue is transferring to a different school

 _Katara:_ I’m sorry, Sokka. Where is she going?

 _Sokka:_ Northpalace

 _Katara:_ That’s so far away

 _Sokka:_ It is. But they’ve got a great selenology program, and astronomy in general

 _Suki:_ I’m really sorry Sokka. <3

 _Sokka:_ Thx Suki <3

 _Aang:_ we should go out 

_Aang:_ there’s this festival going on next weekend

 _Aang:_ it could help get your mind off things

 _Katara:_ That’s a great idea Aang :)

 _Aang: *_ grinning face emoji*

 _Sokka:_ Yeah! Thanks Aang :)

\-----

_@paintedlady tweeted:_ guess who’s marrying an Intellectual™ 

_@boomerangguy replied:_ LMAO

 _@paintedlady:_ you’re just mad because aunt wu said you needed to drink more respect women juice

 _@boomerangguy:_ FORTUNE TELLING ISN’T REAL KATARA

 _@boomerangguy:_ plus i drink plenty of respect women juice

 _@boomerangguy_ : it’s the quenchiest


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you enough how much I appreciated your response to this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I'm on tumblr @ gxldentrio if you want to come yell at me about it.
> 
> This one goes out to Linds because I love her and I think she’ll find some parts of this really funny. I love and cherish you so much, and I am so proud of the person you are.

_ Katara to Stats group:  _ Hi! I was just wondering how we were doing with the project?

_ Toph:  _ It will get done, Sugar Queen. Don’t worry about it.

_ Katara:  _ The due date is in three days.

_ Toph:  _ I’ve already told you I am working on it.

_ Katara:  _ Well get on with it then

_ Katara:  _ Everyone is supposed to help out

_ Toph:  _ Everyone has been helping out.

_ Katara:  _ Some more than others, clearly

_ Toph:  _ Stop acting like you’re better than everyone else. You are not our mother.

_ Katara:  _ I don’t act like a mother!!!!!

_ Toph:  _ I’m sorry to tell you, but you do.

_ Katara:  _ AANG???

_ Aang:  _ staying out of this one

_ Aang:  _ sorry katara

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Hey there. I don’t mean to pry but is everything ok? You seemed off in class today.

_ Katara:  _ It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it! 

_ Zuko:  _ Is there anything I can do?

_ Katara:  _ I’m just frustrated about a class, but since it’s not ochem not really.

_ Katara:  _ Thanks for checking in though

_ Zuko:  _ Yeah, of course.

_ Zuko:  _ Well, I’m going to be at the library today after my biomaterials lecture, and if someone would to mysteriously appear and sit at my table I wouldn’t be too opposed. Just putting it out there.

_ Katara:  _ I’m looking forward to stealing all your snacks again

_ Zuko:  _ As long as you don’t chew so loudly this time, they’re fair game.

_ Katara:  _ I don’t chew loudly!!!

_ Zuko:  _ You almost got us kicked out the last time.

_ Katara:  _ You are such a bully omg

_ Zuko:  _ So I’ll see you there?

_ Katara:  _ Ding ding ding

_ Katara:  _ That is correct, A+

_ Katara:  _ You’re such a good student

\-----

_ zuksoz instagram post:  _ *photo of katara buried in books*

_ zukosoz commented:  _ The teaching never stops.

_ mdkatara commented:  _ thank u next

_ mdkatara commented:  _ hey zuko

_ mdkatara commented:  _ I’m hungry

\-----

_ Katara to the gaang:  _ Don’t count me in for dinner tonight!

_ Aang:  _ is everything ok??

_ Katara:  _ Yeah don’t worry! 

_ Katara:  _ I was just studying with a friend and it ran late so we already got something to eat

_ Sokka:  _ Good

_ Sokka:  _ That way you won’t steal all of my onion rings

_ Katara:  _ I can feel the love all the way from here

_ Aang:  _ do u want us to bring back anything?

_ Katara:  _ No it’s ok

_ Katara:  _ Thanks though!!!

_ Aang:  _ anytime :D

_ Suki:  _ flakey bitch

\-----

_ Suki:  _ so

_ Suki:  _ how was your date with zuko

_ Katara:  _ SUKI

_ Katara:  _ First of all it was not a date

_ Katara:  _ Second of all how did you know I was with Zuko

_ Suki:  _ he’s like the only person you can study with

_ Suki:  _ plus he posted abt it on instagram

_ Katara:  _ Hey! I study with you sometimes!

_ Suki:  _ yes honey but if you’d been with me I would obviously not be asking now would I

_ Katara:  _ I feel like I was caught doing something bad by Gran Gran

_ Suki:  _ ooo wild child were you?

_ Katara:  _ Ugh, as if

_ Suki:  _ so

_ Suki:  _ how was it!!!!

_ Katara:  _ It actually wasn’t that big of a deal you know

_ Katara:  _ We actually did study for a few hours

_ Katara:  _ He talked me down from murdering my stats partner

_ Katara:  _ And you know how hungry I get when I’m feeling homicidal

_ Suki:  _ I do

_ Suki:  _ whenever sokka comes along our tab is always at least double the price

_ Katara:  _ Yes exactly

_ Katara:  _ Anyway

_ Katara:  _ We went to a really nice ramen place and just talked for a while

_ Katara:  _ Did you know he was raised by his uncle? I was so surprised. SO many stories!!!! 

_ Suki:  _ so no boning?

_ Katara:  _ NO!!!!!

_ Katara:  _ Who do you think I am?

_ Suki:  _ blind, clearly

_ Katara:  _ Now, that was just rude

_ Suki:  _ well you know what they say about rude girls

_ Katara:  _ And what do they say, pray tell?

_ Suki:  _ something about rudeness

_ Suki:  _ how should I know

_ Suki:  _ I am literally the most agreeable person ever

_ Katara:  _ Sure, Jan

_ Katara:  _ Anyway if you really must know, he /did look great

_ Suki:  _ yes but did he pay for you

_ Katara:  _ He did, actually. It was really nice of him

_ Katara:  _ Enough about me though

_ Suki:  _ #husband

_ Katara:  _ I SAID enough about me

_ Katara:  _ How was dinner?

_ Katara:  _ Did Aang get distracted with the aquarium again?

_ Suki:  _ oh aang ended up not coming

_ Suki:  _ he said he had a headache 

_ Katara:  _ So it was just you and my brother uh?

_ Suki:  _ yes

_ Katara:  _ Did you feed each other

_ Katara:  _ Oh oh, did you share dessert?

_ Katara:  _ Did he pull out the chair for you?

_ Suki _ : you’re not funny

_ Katara:  _ Feels good being on the receiving end, doesn’t it?

_ Suki:  _ sokka and I are just friends

_ Katara:  _ I’m not sure about that Suki

_ Katara:  _ He’s always talking about you

_ Suki:  _ he was so torn up about yue

_ Suki:  _ I don’t wanna force anything on him

_ Katara:  _ I know

_ Katara:  _ I love u

_ Suki:  _ me too kat <3

_ Katara:  _ <3

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Hey Aang

_ Katara:  _ Suki said you didn’t go to dinner

_ Katara:  _ Are you feeling better?

_ Aang:  _ dont worry katara!! 

_ Aang:  _ it was just a little stomachache

_ Aang:  _ nothing to fret over

_ Katara:  _ Want me to get you some broth from the dining hall?

_ Katara:  _ It should still be open

_ Aang:  _ why dont we meet there instead?

_ Aang:  _ im still dressed

_ Katara:  _ Ok, you’ve got it

_ Katara:  _ 10 minutes?

_ Aang:  _ race u there!

_ Aang:  _ oh btw

_ Aang:  _ can u help me out with smtg??

_ Aang:  _ momo scratched me

_ Katara:  _ Jesus

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Hey so, just to clarify

_ Katara:  _ Aang definitely said he had a headache right?

_ Suki:  _ def

_ Suki:  _ he even mentioned having taken some tylenol from sokka’s stash

_ Suki:  _ why?

_ Katara:  _ Well I’m about to go meet him for some broth

_ Katara:  _ For his stomachache

_ Suki:  _ oh oh

_ Katara:  _ Yeah.

_ Katara:  _ Plus Momo scratched him

_ Katara:  _ I hope it's not an infection

_ Katara:  _ We have to present the stats project on Thursday and TOPH is being a nightmare

_ Suki:  _ sorry who is toph??

_ Katara:  _ Our other partner

_ Katara:  _ I think Aang has mentioned her before

_ Suki:  _ it’ll be fine kat

_ Suki:  _ aang wouldn’t let you down

_ Katara:  _ You’re right, he wouldn’t

\-----

_ Suki:  _ your sister is so dumb

_ Sokka:  _ tell me something I don’t know

\-----

_ Sokka to the gaang:  _ Spring break is almost here

_ Sokka:  _ Are we gonna do anything?

_ Katara:  _ Yes pls. I need a vacation

_ Aang:  _ i need 2 be here during the week for swimming practice but i could def do a long weekend!!!!

_ Suki:  _ we could go to ember island

_Suki:_ its super close and the apartments are pretty cheap since its not summer

_ Aang:  _ ive been there before!!!! the beach is amazingggg

_ Sokka:  _ I think one of the frats is supposed to have a party there

_ Suki:  _ ew frat boys

_ Sokka:  _ You make a valid point but I raise you: cactus juice

_ Aang:  _ cactus juice!!!!!!

_ Katara:  _ SOLD

\-----

_ Katara to Stats group project:  _ You know, you totally saved our asses today.

_ Katara:  _ I’m sorry I was so quick to judge and jump on your throat about the project.

_ Katara:  _ When I get nervous I tend to lash out. Not that it’s an excuse, but you know.

_ Toph:  _ It’s fine Sugar Queen.

_ Toph:  _ I know how you get when you haven’t had your fill of candy

_ Aang:  _ *grinning emoji*

_ Aang added Toph Beifong to “the gaang”. _

\-----

_ Katara to the gaang:  _ Hey Toph

_ Katara:  _ How do you feel about going to Ember Island for the weekend?

_ Toph:  _ Beats going back home to my parents.

_ Katara:  _ We’re thinking of renting a beach house

_ Katara:  _ Are you ok with rooming with Suki?

_ Katara:  _ I don’t mind staying on the couch and that way we’d just need a two bedroom

_ Toph:  _ Count me in!

_ Toph:  _ Suki and I are going to spend the entire time talking shit about you.

_ Suki:  _ you are not staying on the couch Katara

_ Suki:  _ you can just sleep with me

_ Katara:  _ Bold of you to assume I intend on sleeping

_ Katara:  _ But thanks Suki ilu <3

_ Suki:  _ <3

_ \----- _

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ Hello nephew. I hope you are doing well. How’s school?

_ Zuko:  _ Hi uncle, everything is good here.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ Spring break is coming up, isn’t it? Do you have anything fun planned?

_ Zuko:  _ Not really. I was hoping I could come stay with you for the week? Maybe help out at the tea shop.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ You know you are always welcome, nephew.

_ Zuko:  _ Thank you uncle.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ Do you need me to pick you up?

_ Zuko:  _ No, you live close by and you know I travel light.

_ Zuko:  _ Can I come home Thursday after class?

_ Zuko:  _ We have Friday off.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ You can come by whenever you want. I look forward to seeing you!

_ Zuko:  _ Me too, uncle. 

\-----

_ Katara:  _ this is sro so wrong

_ Katara:  _ what's wrong wirth me

_ Zuko:  _ Katara?

_ Katara:  _ oh hi mzuko!!!! srory nworg numbenr

_ Zuko:  _ Are you okay?

_ Katara:  _ yeha yeamh everything is fine

_ Katara:  _ spring breack you know

_ Katara:  _ i'm really erally sorry aubot this

_ Zuko:  _ Are you with friends?

_ Katara:  _ i lost suki abbout 30 minutes ago

_ Zuko:  _ Please try finding someone.

_ Katara:  _ yes yse don't woorry i will

_ Katara: _ but it's really late i'm gonna leit you sleep i am so sorry

_ Katara:  _ sukiiiiiiiii where are you im tpexting him and you told me not to

_ Zuko:  _ Still me.

_ Katara:  _ omg bye

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Hey, Zuko. I am SO sorry and I’m so embarrassed about last night. My brother’s cactus juice is pretty potent. Can we please just pretend it never happened?

_ Katara:  _ I’ll do lab cleanup for the rest of the month.

_ Zuko:  _ It’s fine.

_ Zuko:  _ Are you feeling better?

_ Katara:  _ Don’t worry about it.

_ Zuko:  _ Did you at least take aspirin or something?

_ Katara:  _ Yes yes yes I am fine

_ Katara:  _ Again, I am really sorry. I probably woke you up

_ Zuko:  _ I wasn’t asleep.

_ Katara:  _ Oh

_ Katara:  _ It was four am, what were you even doing????

_ Zuko:  _ Um

_ Katara:  _ OH MY GOD FORGET I ASKED

_ Katara:  _ Please let me compensate you for emotional damage

_ Katara:  _ BUT NOT LIKE THAT

_ Katara:  _ Clearly I am still hungover. I will see you in class.

_ Zuko:  _ I was playing Pai Sho with my uncle.

_ Zuko:  _ But yes, I’ll see you in class, Katara.

_ Zuko:  _ Please drink some water.

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Your sister is going to kill me one of these days.

_ Sokka:  _ What else is new?

\-----

_ Katara to three broke girls:  _ I hate men

_ Toph:  _ Do you really hate men or do you actually just hate yourself?

_ Katara:  _ I can multitask

_ Suki:  _ this wouldnt have anything to do with last night would it?

_ Katara:  _ I thought we decided last night was unmentionable!!! 

_ Toph:  _ And I think we need to go get boba.

_ Toph:  _ I know just the place.

_ Suki:  _ ooooo yes please!! I’ve been craving boba sm lately

_ Toph:  _ It’s called the jasmine dragon and it’s actually super close to campus.

_Toph:_ The old man who runs it is super nice. Great advice.

_ Katara:  _ I love that idea!!

_ Katara:  _ Oh but can we go later today? I need to get some more self-hating in the day before it becomes too ridiculous

_ Suki:  _ oh so it hasn’t yet?

_ Katara:  _ Blocked

\-----

_ Katara to the gaang:  _ Heads up everyone, we’ve got a new favourite hang out spot

_ Aang:  _ yeah??

_ Suki:  _ jasmin dragon tea shop babey!!!!!

_ Katara:  _ Courtesy of Toph ofc

_ Toph:  _ Loving the credit.

_ Sokka:  _ Funny

_ Aang:  _ y is it funny?

_ Sokka:  _ Zuko’s uncle owns a tea shop nearby

_ Katara:  _ He does??

_ Toph:  _ You are right, Sokka.

_ Toph:  _ It is hilarious.

_ Katara:  _ YOU are hilarious.

_ Toph:  _ I am, Sugar Queen, thanks for noticing.

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Hi!!!! Zuko, hi

_ Zuko:  _ Is everything okay?

_ Katara:  _ Everything is fine

_ Katara:  _ I just have one teeny tiny question

_ Zuko:  _ What is it?

_ Katara:  _ Ohhhhhh, nothing special

_ Katara: _ Sokka mentioned your uncle owns a tea shop

_ Zuko:  _ Yes, the Jasmin Dragon.

_ Zuko:  _ Have you been there?

_ Katara:  _ YEP

_ Katara:  _ Great boba!!!!!1!

_ Zuko:  _ Yeah, uncle is the best.

_ Katara:  _ Please tell him how much my friends and I liked the tea

_ Katara:  _ It was vv wonderful

_ Zuko:  _ Are you ok?? You seem slightly… flustered.

_ Katara:  _ Why are you always asking me if I’m ok

_ Katara:  _ Like sure I am slightly unhinged always but girls can have that. As a treat

_ Katara:  _ But yes I am fine daddy

_ Zuko:  _ Um

_ Katara:  _ That is NOT what I meant oh my god

_ Katara:  _ Raincheck on this conversation?

_ Zuko:  _ Sure.

_ Katara:  _ Many thanks

\-----

_ Katara to the gaang:  _ Did any of you mess with my autocorrect????

_ Aang:  _ no? is everything ok?

_ Sokka:  _ No

_ Suki:  _ absolutely not!!!!!!!

_ Toph:  _ Now why would anyone want to do that?

_ Katara:  _ TOPH

_ Suki:  _ and frankly i am appalled at the accusation

_ Katara:  _ SUKI!!!!!!

_ Toph:  _ Stop yelling.

_ Katara:  _ How do you know I’m yelling at you?

_ Toph:  _ The VoiceOver on my phone can recognise uppercase letters.

_ Suki:  _ plus, when are you not yelling

_ Katara to three broke girls:  _ I am never telling either of you anything ever again.

\-----

_ Sokka:  _ Hey so

_ Sokka:  _ We’re having movie night next Thursday

_ Sokka:  _ Was wondering if you wanted to come

_ Zuko:  _ I’m helping out at the tea shop after lunch but it’s close to campus so I could definitely be here for dinner.

_ Zuko:  _ I don’t want to intrude though. Or to cross any lines.

_ Sokka:  _ You wouldn’t be intruding

_ Zuko:  _ Ah, thanks.

_ Zuko:  _ Can I think about it and let you know?

_ Sokka:  _ Sure buddy

\-----

_ Suki:  _ i need a favour

_ Sokka:  _ What’s up?

_ Suki:  _ could you maybe drop by the library at 2pm today

_ Sokka:  _ I mean sure?

_ Suki:  _ and also bring zuko with you

_ Suki:  _ maybe get food poisoning by 2.15 and mysteriously have to leave in a hurry?

_ Sokka:  _ Suki

_ Sokka:  _ Are you trying to use me to set you up with Zuko??

_ Suki:  _ god NO

_ Sokka:  _ Well, why not? He’s great!

_ Suki:  _ yes yes i am sure he is

_ Suki:  _ he’s not my type

_ Suki:  _ but no this has nothing to do with me

_ Sokka:  _ Then what’s going on?

_ Suki:  _ oh it’s your sister

_ Suki:  _ she’s being ridiculous

_ Suki:  _ she did something mildly embarrassing and now REFUSES to ask zuko for help on her ochem project even though he is her TA!!!!!

_ Suki:  _ and his job IS to help her!!!!

_ Suki:  _ i have spent so much money on mimosas this week sokka

_ Suki:  _ please

_ Sokka:  _ Is this why he doesn’t want to come to movie night??

_ Sokka:  _ I thought we agreed on no scheming

_ Sokka:  _ Serves you right for messing with her phone

_ Suki:  _ ok first of all that’s not even what she’s freaked about

_ Suki:  _ second of all that was toph not me

_ Suki:  _ AND this is for her own good!!!!

_ Sokka:  _ I am such an enabler.

_ Suki:  _ ah yes but you’re the prettiest enabler

_ Suki:  _ so you’ll do it???

_ Sokka:  _ FINE.

_ Suki:  _ so so pretty

\-----

_ @paintedlady tweeted:  _ sometimes a girl just needs to wallow in bed and eat some pasta, ya know?

_ @avataraang replied:  _ :(

_ @kyoshi:  _ i have literally never in my entire life met someone as dramatic as you

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Hello uncle. Can I ask you a question?

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ Of course! What’s troubling you?

_ Zuko:  _ I was just wondering about your customers

_ Zuko:  _ Did a girl come by last week? Dark skin, long brown hair? She was probably with friends? Wears a blue necklace with a carved pendant?

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ I have a lot of customers Zuko

_ Zuko:  _ I would appreciate it if you could stop messing with me, Uncle.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ I am only teasing. You need to lighten up, nephew

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ It’s not good for you being so serious all the time

_ Uncle:  _ Maybe you should come by soon. I have just restocked on my most calming blend

_ Zuko:  _ I think I’m good, but thanks for the offer anyway.

_ Zuko:  _ Well?

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ I think you may be referring to Miss Katara. I had the pleasure of meeting one of her friends, Miss Beifong on a shopping expedition once!

_ Zuko:  _ What did you think of them?

_Uncle Iroh:_ Miss Katara was very nice. She ordered jasmine tea, my favourite.

_ Uncle Iroh:  _ She was also very pretty.

_ Zuko:  _ Ah, thanks Uncle.

\-----

_ Sokka:  _ So I had this pretty wild idea

_ Suki:  _ oh yeah?

_ Suki:  _ tell me about it

_ Sokka:  _ You’ve been wanting to visit the martial arts museum in Ba Sing Se right?

_ Suki:  _ yeah

_ Suki:  _ it’s not really your guys’ thing tho so i was just thinking of heading there by myself one of these days

_ Sokka:  _ Well, why don’t I come with you?

_ Sokka: _ We could go early in the morning and get breakfast too

_ Sokka:  _ There’s supposed to be a Kyoshi Warriors themed café close by

_ Suki:  _ yeah

_ Suki:  _ id like that

_ Sokka:  _ As a date?

_ Suki:  _ oh 

_ Suki:  _ well 

_ Suki:  _ you know there’s nothing like scheming to bring two people together

_ Suki:  _ and i really like you but if you’re not over yue

_ Suki:  _ i mean you don’t have to

_ Suki:  _ we’re friends and

_ Sokka:  _ Suki

_ Suki:  _ yeah?

_ Sokka:  _ You talk too much

_ Suki:  _ i do, don’t i?

_ Sokka:  _ You do

_ Suki:  _ sorry

_ Sokka:  _ Don’t apologize

_ Sokka:  _ I like it

_ Sokka:  _ I really like /you

_ Suki:  _ then id love to go on a date with you

_ Sokka:  _ I was hoping you’d say that

\-----

_ Suki:  _ ur brother is such a dumbass omg i love him

_ Katara:  _ GROSS

_ Katara:  _ (but also i’m RLY happy for you guys)

_ Suki:  _ you knew?????

_ Katara:  _ I gave him the pep talk girl

_ Suki:  _ <3

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Hey, I noticed you weren’t in class today. Is everything ok?

_ Zuko:  _ Yes, don’t worry. I was just feeling sick.

_ Zuko:  _ Um, I hope Ty Lee wasn’t too hard on you?

_ Katara:  _ Nah, she was great. Super friendly too!

_ Zuko:  _ I’m glad.

_ Katara:  _ Don’t worry, you’re still our favourite TA

_ Zuko:  _ I am?

_ Katara:  _ Mine, at least

_ Zuko:  _ :)

_ Katara:  _ Again, I’m really really sorry about what happened the other day. My friends have been messing with my phone. I don’t know what’s wrong with them

_ Zuko:  _ Maybe you should consider getting some new friends.

_ Katara:  _ I’ve been SAYING that for the past two years but no one really listens to me

_ Katara:  _ Anyway, are you still coming to movie night? Sokka told me he invited you.

_ Zuko:  _ Wouldn’t that be too weird?

_ Zuko:  _ For you, I mean. 

_ Katara:  _ No, it’s fine! Why would that be weird?

_ Zuko:  _ I’m your TA.

_ Katara:  _ Zuko, you are like 14 months older than me, hardly a leonardo dicaprio

_ Katara:  _ Plus, we’re friends right?

_ Katara:  _ I like to think we are

_ Zuko:  _ We are!

_ Zuko:  _ I just don’t want anyone to think you don’t deserve the grades you get.

_ Katara:  _ That’s very sweet, but also very much a non-issue

_ Katara:  _ If anyone has anything to say they can say it to my face

_ Katara:  _ Please come to movie night

_ Zuko:  _ Ok.

_ Katara:  _ So you’ll come?

_ Zuko:  _ Yeah, I will.

_ Zuko:  _ Thanks Katara.

_ Katara:  _ :)

\-----

_ @paintedlady tweeted:  _ i am PATHETIC

\-----

_ Suki:  _ talk

_ Katara:  _ I don’t wanna

_ Suki:  _ katara

_ Katara:  _ Ok FINE you fucking bully

_ Katara:  _ *screenshots*

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Should I bring anything to movie night tonight?

_ Zuko:  _ Katara tells me it’s a pretty momentous occasion.

_ Sokka:  _ You don’t have to bring anything, it’s fine

_ Sokka:  _ Thooooo she does talk you up quite often when it comes to snacks

_ Zuko:  _ Does she really like fire flakes that much?

_ Sokka:  _ Let’s go with that

_ Zuko:  _ Anything else?

_ Sokka:  _ Just your fine, fine self

\-----

_ Katara: _ Hey Aang, where did you run off to? You’re missing the best part

_ Katara:  _ Hercules is about to dive into the sea of souls!!

_ Aang:  _ balcony

_ Aang:  _ needed some fresh air

_ Katara:  _ Do you mind if I joined you?

_ Aang:  _ not at all!

_ Katara:  _ I’ll bring snacks

_ Aang:  _ ur the best

_ Katara:  _ I’m going to miss Hercules becoming a god. I AM the best

_ Katara:  _ Fruit tarts?

_ Aang:  _ yes pls

\-----

_ @bluespirit tweeted:  _ So that didn’t go as planned.

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ You up?

_ Mai:  _ Sure, why not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter! Writing this fic was so much fun and it helped bring back my love for fic, so it’s been really gratifying to see your response to it.   
> To Kristina: you are the best internet mum a girl could ask for., the big sis I never had. You’ve taught me so much about fic and writing and friendship, and I can’t thank you enough. I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this.

From: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

To:  tylee6687@omashu.university.com

Subject: Ochem I class B

Hey Ty Lee!

It’s Katara from 2B. You stepped in for Zuko the other day?

Anyway I’m sorry to bother you but the way you explained stereoisomers really helped me see things in a new light and it raised all sorts of questions about reactions I thought I knew pretty well. Would you mind meeting up sometime so we can talk some more about it? Whenever you’re available, I’ll make it work.

Thank you so much. 

Katara

  
  


From: tylee6687@omashu.university.com

To: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

Subject: Ochem I class B

Hey Katara!!!

I’m so happy I could help! I remember feeling so lost when I first learned about them. Using 3D models really helped me visualize things better, maybe I could bring them with me? How about a starbucks date? I’ve been DYING for some matcha.

Here is my number. Text me anytime!

Ty Lee

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Not to be that guy, but.

_ Zuko:  _ Is Katara dating Aang? 

_ Sokka _ : Not that I’m aware of. Aang likes her but I’m not so sure about her

_ Sokka:  _ Why do you ask?

_ Zuko:  _ They just seemed pretty close at movie night, that’s all.

_ Sokka:  _ I think she doesn’t know how to separate things

_ Sokka:  _ When our mom died she took care of everyone, even me, even though I was the oldest

_ Sokka:  _ She has a hard time putting herself first

_ Sokka:  _ So whenever someone gets an idea she usually kind of goes along with it. Even unknowingly

_ Zuko:  _ That doesn’t sound like Katara. She’s always bossing me around.

_ Sokka:  _ I think that’s a good thing

_ Zuko:  _ Why is that?

_ Sokka:  _ It means she doesn’t see you as someone she needs to coddle

_ Zuko:  _ Hm.

_ Sokka:  _ Something to think about?

_ Zuko:  _ Something like that, yeah.

\-----

_ Katara to three broke girls:  _ I think Zuko has a girlfriend.

_ Toph:  _ Why do you say that?

_ Katara:  _ The other week he said he wasn’t feeling great so he had another TA sub in for him, Ty Lee

_ Katara:  _ I think you’ve met her Suki??

_ Suki:  _ long ass braid?? lots of pink??

_ Katara:  _ That’s the one

_ Suki:  _ i have met her. she’s so nice i love her

_ Katara:  _ She is!

_ Katara:  _ Anyway I met up with her to discuss some things for class and apparently she and Zuko go way back

_ Toph:  _ Oh?

_ Katara:  _ Yeah, she said she was friends with his sister when they were younger

_ Katara:  _ I didn’t even know Zuko HAD a sister

_ Suki:  _ how does this relate back to the gf issue?

_ Katara:  _ Well she kept talking about this other girl, Mai

_ Suki:  _ another old friend probably?

_ Katara:  _ I’m not so sure. It didn’t sound like that

_ Katara:  _ I’ve heard Sokka mention her before, too

_ Suki:  _ oh babe

_ Katara:  _ It’s fine

_ Katara:  _ He’s my TA and his job is to get me through this class and after that I’ll deal

_ Katara:  _ I need to stop pretending we’re actually friends and just take things for what they are

_ Toph:  _ You guys are friends, Katara. Please don’t doubt that.

_ Katara:  _ I think that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me ever

_ Toph:  _ Don’t get used to it, Sweetness.

_ Katara:  _ I just can’t be around him right now

_ Toph:  _ I get that. But it doesn’t have to be all or nothing.

_ Katara:  _ I’ll keep that in mind

_ Toph:  _ Good. That’s all I’m asking.

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Hey Katara

_ Katara:  _ Zuko, hi. Is something wrong?

_ Zuko:  _ Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to come study?

_ Zuko:  _ I’ve got fire flakes. 

_ Katara:  _ Now is not really a good time, sorry. Rain check?

_ Zuko:  _ Sure, no problem.

\-----

_ Katara:  _ I fucking hate this

_ Suki:  _ i know 

_ Katara:  _ It /hurts, Suki. Talking to him is killing me

_ Katara:  _ NOT talking to him is killing me

_ Katara:  _ He keeps trying to text me or talk to me after class

_ Katara:  _ I’m so tired of having to make excuses

_ Katara:  _ It’s exhausting

_ Suki:  _ you mentioned ty lee the other day

_ Suki:  _ could u maybe go to one of her classes this week? 

_ Katara:  _ That’s a great idea, actually

_ Katara:  _ I don’t even know when I started feeling this way

_ Suki:  _ i think it’s been a long time coming

_ Katara:  _ Like sure maybe I had a crush on him

_ Katara:  _ After I got over the initial friction it was kind of hard not to

_ Katara:  _ But I can’t tell when it became this whole thing. I feel so seen by him

_ Katara:  _ And I think I see him too

_ Katara:  _ I thought I did, at any rate.

_ Katara:  _ I just never expected to like him this much

_ Suki:  _ i know babe

_ Suki:  _ it’ll work out

_ Suki:  _ you’ll see

_ Katara:  _ Thanks

_ Katara:  _ Are you busy?

_ Suki:  _ not rly

_ Katara:  _ Can you come over?

_ Katara:  _ Cuddles.

_ Suki:  _ be right there <3

_ Katara:  _ <3

_ \----- _

From: katara6873@omashu.university.com 

To: zuko6645@omashu.university.com

Subject: OChem class

Hi Zuko. I just wanted to let you know I won’t be able to attend Tuesday’s class this week. I have spoken to Professor Piandao and he agreed to let me make it up on Friday, on Ty Lee’s class.

Thank you so much in advance and I am sorry for the late notice.

Katara

_ \----- _

_ Katara added Ty Lee to “three broke girls”. _

_ Katara changed the groupchat name to “xoxo gossip girls”. _

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ So I thought about what you said the other day.

_ Zuko:  _ And I think I may have done something completely stupid.

_ Sokka:  _ Just one thing? #prouddad

_ Zuko:  _ Not helping.

_ Sokka:  _ Ok soz

_ Sokka:  _ What’s up?

_ Zuko:  _ Um

_ Zuko:  _ I kind of

_ Zuko:  _ Slept with Mai? 

_ Sokka:  _ Your EX????

_ Zuko:  _ It was a bad decision. 

_ Zuko:  _ Um. Several bad decisions. 

_ Sokka:  _ I get ur point

_ Zuko:  _ We were both lonely and pissed at the world and yeah. 

_ Sokka:  _ Is this a bad time to recommend you Mae Mullers absolute BOP that goes “you don’t need a girlfriend you just need a therapist”????

_ Zuko:  _ Sokka.

_ Zuko:  _ I already have a therapist.

_ Sokka:  _ Maybe they need to teach you some new coping mechanisms

_ Sokka: _ Mai is SCARY

_ Zuko:  _ Some things are scarier.

_ Sokka:  _ I’m not so sure

_ Zuko:  _ She’s actually really nice. I’ve known her for a long time.

_ Sokka: _ You don’t have to convince me man

_ Sokka:  _ I’m no stranger to poor decisions when it comes to the ~ladies

_ Sokka:  _ My last girlfriend fell in love with the moon and left me for a different country

_ Zuko:  _ That’s rough, buddy.

_ Sokka:  _ But yes while I agree that going back to the ex is always a bad move

_ Sokka:  _ Why the confession?

_ Zuko:  _ Katara’s not really talking to me, so I must have done something.

_ Zuko:  _ This is all I could think of.

_ Sokka:  _ How would she even know?

_ Zuko: _ When has she not known something ever?

_ Sokka:  _ Point taken.

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Hey 

_ Katara:  _ Hi Zuko.

_ Katara:  _ Is something wrong?

_ Zuko:  _ Nothing’s wrong.

_ Zuko:  _ I’m going to be at the Fire Sages party tonight. Will I see you there?

_ Katara:  _ I’m not sure yet. Finals are approaching and I’m just very busy.

_ Zuko:  _ I understand.

_ Zuko:  _ I miss you.

\-----

_ Katara to the gaang:  _ Sigh

_ Katara:  _ So how do you guys feel about going to the fire sages party tonight?

_Sokka:_ Ooooooo partayyy

_ Katara:  _ In another life you were a fratboy

_ Sokka:  _ How could you insult me like this __

_ Aang:  _ im in!!! the fire sages always have the best music

_ Suki:  _ count me in kat

_ Toph: _ Yeah, what she said.

_ Suki:  _ @Katara can toph and i get ready in your room

_ Suki:  _ u have the best lighting

_ Katara:  _ Always

_ Katara:  _ As long as you do my eyeliner for me

_ Suki:  _ you got it babe xoxo

_ \----- _

_ Katara:  _ Aang?

_ Katara:  _ Where are you?

_ Katara:  _ I’m worried

_ Aang:  _ u can go back to what u were doing its fine

_ Aang:  _ i mean clearly i misunderstood some things but thats not ur fault

_ Aang:  _ its cool im cool

_ Katara:  _ Oh Aang

_ Katara:  _ I didn’t know

_ Aang:  _ we had that moment the other day

_ Aang:  _ at least i thought it was a moment

_ Aang:  _ i thought u knew

_ Katara:  _ I’m sorry, Aang. I just… I don’t feel the same way.

_ Aang:  _ well clearly

_ Katara:  _ Do you want to talk about this in person?

_ Aang:  _ i think rn i just need to be alone for a while ok? 

_ Aang:  _ need a bit of space

_ Katara:  _ Yeah of course

\-----

_ Zuko:  _ Um.

_ Zuko:  _ Is everything ok?

_ Katara:  _ I’m sorry I left so suddenly

_ Katara:  _ I’m outside if you want to come talk?

_ Zuko:  _ Yeah 

_ Zuko:  _ I want to.

_ Katara:  _ Fair warning, I’ve been crying

_ Katara:  _ It’s not a pretty sight

_ Zuko:  _ You don’t have to be pretty all the time.

_ Katara:  _ Gee thanks

_ Zuko:  _ That’s not what I meant.

_ Zuko:  _ You’re so good. All of the time.

_ Zuko:  _ You’re so smart and so pretty and funny and nice all. Of. The. Time. And it’s got to be exhausting.

_ Zuko:  _ All I’m saying is that you don’t always have to be perfect.

_ Zuko:  _ Not around me.

_ Katara:  _ Thank you, Zuko

_ Katara:  _ You have no idea how much it means to hear that

_ Katara:  _ I’m sorry I’ve been shutting you out

_ Zuko:  _ I understand. I would probably shut me out, too.

_ Zuko:  _ Where are you?

_ Katara: _ Oh sorry. Front lawn

_ Zuko:  _ I’ll be right there. __

\-----

_ Suki:  _ kat, is everything ok?

_ Suki:  _ you left in such a hurry last night

_ Katara:  _ How do you know you love Sokka?

_ Suki:  _ it’s hard to explain

_ Suki:  _ even when its not easy, even when he annoys me, even when i dont rly like him, i still like him so much

_ Suki:  _ every part of it

_ Suki:  _ he makes me feel like i could do anything, like i could be anyone

_ Suki:  _ and sometimes when he looks at me i just feel like crying because i want to sink into him and not resurface for ages and it scares the crap out of me

_ Suki:  _ but it also feels… right

_ Katara:  _ That’s my brother you’re talking about, so it feels slightly gross

_ Katara:  _ But I think I get it

_ Suki:  _ what even happened last night?

_ Katara:  _ Aang saw some things 

_ Katara:  _ I don’t feel like getting into it but he was upset

_ Katara:  _ He tried to kiss me

_ Suki:  _ sokka thought he might

_ Suki:  _ how do you feel about that?

_ Katara:  _ I had to turn him down, Suki

_ Suki:  _ that must have been hard

_ Katara:  _ I’ve known him for so long… and I think sometimes he still sees me like when we were younger, sort of infallible, you know? 

_ Katara:  _ I never want to let him down

_ Katara:  _ He’s been through so much

_ Suki:  _ you’re not his parent, kat

_ Suki:  _ you don’t owe him that

_ Katara:  _ I owe him something

_ Suki:  _ not that much

_ Katara:  _ In a way, I get that

_ Katara:  _ I’m not the same person I was two years ago and that’s a good thing. I like the person I am now

_ Suki:  _ you should

_ Suki:  _ you’re great

_ Katara:  _ Ah, thanks

_ Katara:  _ I feel like when you’ve had the same friends for so long, like Aang and even my brother… The person I used to be is all they know, it’s how they see me. And I sort of feel, I don’t know, trapped, because I feel so different now

_ Katara: _ And I don’t want the same things, and I can’t do anything new because then people will ask “what’s wrong with you” or “you’re different” or “you’ve changed”

_ Katara:  _ This isn’t really about them or anything in particular but everything in my head is such a mess and I’m kind of floundering a little bit and this is the only way I think I can explain it

_ Suki:  _ you feel guilty

_ Katara:  _ I DO

_ Katara:  _ I know I shouldn’t

_ Suki:  _ but you still do

_ Suki:  _ you can’t control how you feel

_ Katara:  _ This might sound really stupid and I never thought I’d be this kind of person but sometimes I just want to love and I want to be loved, completely, no strings attached, even when I’m not a good person. And it makes me so scared but also so excited

_ Katara:  _ The wanting, Suki. It hits me like a wave and I don’t know if I’d rather drown in it or just ride it out

_ Katara:  _ And with Zuko I don’t have to choose

_ Suki:  _ so i take it you two talked?

_ Katara:  _ Yeah, we did

_ Katara:  _ And then some

_ Suki:  _ atta girl

\-----

_ tylee instagram post:  _ *photo of ty lee, suki, toph and katara at caldera beach*

_ tylee commented:  _ my aura has never been pinker!

_ mdkatara commented:  _ <3

\-----

_ Katara:  _ I’m freaking out

_ Katara:  _ I have not slept in two days

_ Katara:  _ I am living on coffee and starbucks cookies

_ Katara:  _ Please come study with me???

_ Zuko:  _ Are you at the library?

_ Katara:  _ … Yes

_ Zuko:  _ It’s two in the morning.

_ Zuko:  _ Go. To. Bed.

_ Katara:  _ I can’t!!!!! I don’t understand ANY of this shit

_ Zuko:  _ You are literally the best student in our class. You’re not going to have any trouble acing the final, I promise.

_ Zuko:  _ Go to sleep, and I’ll quiz you tomorrow, okay?

_ Katara:  _ ughhhhhhhhhhhh

_ Zuko:  _ Katara?

_ Katara:  _ Ok ok fine FINE

_ Katara:  _ I’m way too exhausted to walk all the way back to my dorm

_ Katara:  _ Can I stay at yours? It’s so much closer

_ Katara:  _ I promise I’ll be a good girl and stay on the couch

_ Zuko:  _ Oh for fuck’s sake Katara.

_ Zuko:  _ I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch.

_ Zuko:  _ Come over and we’ll sort it out.

_ Katara:  _ Yeah?

_ Zuko:  _ Yeah.

_ Zuko:  _ Actually, stay put.

_ Katara:  _ Uh?

_ Zuko:  _ It’s way too late. I’ll come get you.

_ Katara:  _ You don’t need to do that

_ Zuko:  _ I’ve already left. Give me five minutes at most.

_ Katara:  _ I really, really like you right now

_ Zuko:  _ I really like you too.

\-----

_ @bluespirit tweeted:  _ Hey @paintedlady you snore

_ @paintedlady replied:  _ I DO NOT

_ @boomerangguy:  _ Omg she does I am SO glad someone agrees with me @paintedlady you can’t hide anymore

_ @paintedlady:  _ I will not tolerate this kind of slander. I’m suing you all for defamation of character.

\-----

_ Katara:  _ Zukooooooooooo

_ Zuko:  _ Yes?

_ Katara:  _ I ACED the final

_ Zuko:  _ I know you did. I helped grade it.

_ Katara:  _ Even your sarcasm can’t get me down today

_ Katara:  _ I am so happy

_ Katara:  _ I owe you SO much. Please come get fro-yo with me???? My treat

_ Zuko:  _ You don’t owe me anything. I knew you would do great.

_ Katara:  _ Zuko.

_ Zuko:  _ Katara.

_ Katara:  _ I’m outside your dorm building. Come get fro-yo with me

_ Zuko:  _ Yes ma’am.

\-----

_ mdkatara instagram post: * _ overlay picture of two frozen yogurt cups, one mango and one blueberry*

_ mdkatara commented:  _ he wouldn’t let me eat some of his

_ zukosoz commented:  _ You are such a liar.

_ mdkatara commented:  _ <3

\-----

_ Sokka:  _ So Zuko uh??

_ Sokka:  _ You guys seem pretty close ;) ;)

_ Katara:  _ I mean he is a /great kisser

_ Sokka:  _ KATARA

_ Sokka:  _ That’s not something I really needed to know

_ Katara:  _ You started with the winks, you big baby

_ Katara:  _ I’m happy, Sokka. I’m so happy 

_ Katara:  _ Isn’t that enough?

_ Sokka:  _ It is

_ Sokka:  _ It really, really is


End file.
